Dragon Ball Z movie 8
Dragon Ball Z Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle (ドラゴンボールZ 燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦) is the eighth Dragon Ball Z film. It was release in theaters in Japan on March 6, 1993. It was release in between DBZ episode 176, and 177. In the English version, this film is just call Dragon Ball Z Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan. Due to the popularity of the movie, it spawned two sequels: Dragon Ball Z movie 10 and Dragon Ball Z movie 11. While having a pinch the Z warriors meet a Saiyan name Paragus. The Saiyan tells Vegeta that he knew his father and asks him to be the new ruler of a new planet Vegeta. However Trunks doesn't trust him at all so he and the others go to this new planet. Meanwhile Son Goku is at a school interview with Chi-Chi for Gohan but he leaves when King Kai calls him. On King Kai's planet, Goku is informed of a strange ki that destroyed planets. As Goku investigates the destruction of the Southern Galaxy, Vegeta vows to destroy the Legenday Super Saiyan, Brolly. It turns out that Paragus has hatred for King Vegeta because he wanted to kill him and Broly for having a huge power level at birth that would have caused Broly to be too power hungry which turned out true. Plot On his planet in the Otherworld, King Kai senses the destruction of the South Galaxy by an unknown Super Saiyan, and realizes that the North Galaxy will be next. To this end, King Kai contacts Son Goku telepathically while he and Chi-Chi are sitting an interview at a private school which they hopefully plan to send Gohan to. In the middle of the interview, Goku teleports to King Kai's planet and is told the entire story. Meanwhile on Earth, while the Z-Fighters are picnicking in an unknown area peaceful area, a spaceship lands and an army of humanoids appear and greet Vegeta as their king. Their leader is a Saiyan, Paragus, who claims that he has created a New Planet Vegeta and wishes for Vegeta to accompany him in order to rule as the new king. Vegeta initially refuses, but agrees after Paragus tells him that a being known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" is running rampant throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before he comes to Earth. Skeptical of Paragus' story, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong go along with Vegeta. On New Vegeta, Vegeta meets Paragus' son, Broly, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan, Trunks and Krillin meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Goku arrives via Instant Transmission, having followed their energy signals after King Kai's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed their planet, and they were found by Paragus, who made them into his slaves. That night, Vegeta and Broly return, having had no luck. While Vegeta receives Goku coldly, Broly appears agitated at the mere sight of him, and only calms down when Paragus raises his hand and a light shines on his bracelet. Despite this, Broly attacks Goku in the middle of the night. The two fight for a while until Paragus appears and calms Broly down again, but Goku begins to doubt Paragus' claims. Paragus, for his part, has been controlling Broly with a mind control device, which he suspects may be malfunctioning. Paragus then realizes that it is Broly's connection to Goku that has made him angry: Broly and Goku were born on the same day and were in neighbouring pods, and Goku's constant crying agitated Broly so much that it made him resent Goku for many years afterwards, and now, having come face to face with him, old wounds have begun to surface. Vegeta soon loses patience with Paragus and decides to return to Earth with the others, but Goku and the others confront Paragus, having realized that Broly is in fact the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. The slaves, upon seeing Broly, also identify him as the one who destroyed their planet, but Broly again becomes fixated on Goku, and his rage erupts so much that he breaks free of the mind control device and transforms into a behemoth of a Super Saiyan: the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly sets his eyes on Goku and begins fighting him and the others, while Vegeta, frightened of the Legendary Super Saiyan, loses the will to fight. Paragus taunts Vegeta for his naïveté and reveals his true story and intentions: many years ago, on Planet Vegeta, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, (but goku was born with a power level of 2), an amazing feat for a baby. However, King Vegeta feared that the baby would grow up to become a threat to his royal family line and ordered him executed. Paragus barged into the court and begged King Vegeta to spare him, but he refused and severely wounded Paragus. Broly was stabbed in the stomach, and he and Paragus were left for dead. However, that same day, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and just before the explosion, Broly manifested through anger to blat him and Paragus away from planet Vegeta only seconds before demolition. Broly grew into a severely unstable child, at one point blinding Paragus in one eye, and Paragus only managed to pacify him via the mind control device. Since then, Paragus' goal has been revenge on King Vegeta through his son, Vegeta, and to take over the Earth as a new Planet Vegeta from which to rule the universe. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Vegeta, and will destroy it upon impact. Broly makes quick work of Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Piccolo arrives with Senzu beans but is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Vegeta to the battlefield. Seeing Broly pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Vegeta enough incentive to join the fight, but he also proves to be no match for Broly. Paragus tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, but Broly catches him in the act and kills him. However, despite Broly's power, Goku refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Broly lands on him, even with his friends offering him their remaining power. After much reluctance, Vegeta finally gives some of his energy, which gives Goku enough power to resist Broly and punch him in exactly the same place where he was stabbed as a baby, causing Broly to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Z Fighters and the slaves escape in the spaceship Piccolo used to follow Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Gohan teleport straight to their garden, where Goku comically recites what Chi-Chi told him to say for the school interview, causing her to faint. The movie ends with Goku and Gohan trying to find water for an unconscious Chi-Chi. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Ryo Horikawa' as Vegeta *'Takeshi Kusao' as Future Trunks *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong & Icarus *'the late Hiromi Tsuru' as Bulma & Baby Trunks *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi *'Hiroko Emori' as Panchy & Baby Broly *'Joji Yanami' as King Kai, Dr. Brief & the Narrator *'Yasuhiko Kawazu' as Moah *'Masaharu Sato' as King Vegeta *'Bin Shimada' as Broly *'Iemasa Kayumi' as Paragas :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku & King Kai *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan, Baby Trunks & Baby Goku *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo, Vegeta & King Vegeta *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi, Panchy & Baby Broly *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn *'Eric Vale' as Future Trunks *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Bulma *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Chris Forbis' as Dr. Brief *'Sean Teague' as Moah *'Vic Mignogna' as Broly *'Dameon Clarke' as Paragus *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *The school interviewer in this movie looks like Jimmy Firecracker, the Cell Games interviewer. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Gohan uses his Super Saiyan power. It is also the first time that Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks fight together as Super Saiyans along with Piccolo as a team to defeat a villain. *During the movie, Master Roshi transforms to his "Max Power" form briefly (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), the same form he took on in the original Dragon Ball series. This is also the only time he does this in the entire Dragon Ball Z series. *When Master Roshi is changing his face with a mask (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), one of the faces he makes is that of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's first manga series, Dr. Slump. Another face Roshi makes has the features of a Super Saiyan, as well as a beard illustrated in the likeness of the Super Saiyan hairstyle typically adorned by Goku, complete with a golden aura. It is uncertain if this is an Easter egg showing Toei Animation's answer to how a bald Super Saiyan might appear, or if, like the sequence as a whole, it is meant to be taken as a simple comedic gesture. *In the English version, when Chi-Chi practices interviewing Goku, Dance of the Hours by Amilcare Ponchielli can be heard in the background music. *Even though FUNimation Entertainment cut most references to Master Roshi being drunk in the movie, one hint at his original condition remained in the final cut, in the scene where Vegeta and the others arrive on New Vegeta, when Roshi complains of "feeling all hung over". *Along with Dragon Ball Z: Broly the Second Coming, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z movies to be released on the Blu-ray format. *Despite Goku's desire for Gohan and himself to remain in their Super Saiyan forms up until the Cell Games, they are shown in their base forms and only accessing the Super Saiyan forms when fighting Broly. It is possible that Chi-Chi made Goku power down due to their interview at the school they tried to get Gohan in and, seeing his father doing so, Gohan powered down too. Additional proof is found in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where Paragus arrives on Earth and the battle against Broly happen right before the Cell Games, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where the story battle introduction narration says: And yet, in the midst of this terrible decisive battle, the other Z Fighters were having a picnic. *The 17th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M15XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Save the World. *A different version of this movie is call Dragon Ball Super Broly, in which the film is the same except Bulma helps Goku out and Broly has hatred for Vegeta instead of Goku. Including that Frieza's is alive and kills Brody's father in order for him to turn into a Super Saiyan. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 8 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Broly_-_The_Legendary_Super_Saiyan Category:FILMS